Sun Rise
by Knightmare50390
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, will Bella fall for Jacob or will Edward ever come back? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! some lemons.
1. Chapter 1 Nightmare

Chapter 1- Nightmare

My life was perfect, I had the boy friend I always wanted. The only trouble was he was a vampire, but that didn't matter to me, he was my world, my everything. We had done so much together our first six months. I thought to myself no once life is this perfect, especially me, Bella Swan. I didn't deserve such an incredible person like Edward. I didn't understand why he loved me so much. He was beautiful, perfect, and every girl in high school wanted him, but out of all the other girl in the school who were much prettier then I was, Edward had picked me plain old Bella. There was nothing special about me, I was plan, wasn't popular, or went with the crowed. I was just me.

Edward and I spent every day together at school and after school. He would always spend the night. I had lost my virginity to him the day after he asked me out. I guess you could say Edward was very, persuasive, but I wanted him. There was a feeling in me that I had never felt for anyone my whole life. A feeling of completeness, he was my soul mate. I wanted Edward to be my first, and it was the most beautiful moment in my whole life. It was slow so he would not hurt me, and gentle to the touch. He didn't like to call what we were doing sex or fucking, he said that for us it was called making love. We made love all the time and in time it got rough, hot, and sexy. Edward knew all the right buttons to push on me and he loved every minute that I squirmed and screamed him name. He would always whisper in my ear, "I love you so much Bella Swan" and I replied back, "I love you so much Edward Cullen". But soon I would find out, our days together were numbered.

As I think back I remember the day just like it was yesterday.

I woke up as my phone rang, I knew it was Edward because of his ring tone, Thunder by Boys Like Girls, He said it was our song. I picked up the phone and he sounded worried. I could tell something was bothering him, but he wouldn't tell me what. That night we hung out with Mike, Jessica, Eric, and Angela and Edward seemed so distant to me. Something was changed in him, like something had snapped and he didn't want anything to do with me. I feel asleep crying that night. The next day he invited me over to his house.

As we walked into the kitchen he kissed me so passionately my whole body exploded. Went he was done kissing me he picked me up and sat me on the counter. His eyes meat my gaze, He looked at me for a while and then he broke the silence and said, "Bella Swan I love you so much", and with a swift motion before I could tell him how much I love him back he was kissing me. His lips preset so hard against mine. At that moment I knew I wanted him inside me, to be together as one. He must have understood want I wanted from the force of me kissing him back. At that moment he lifted me off the counter and lifted me in his arm and I wrapped me legs around him. He carried me to his room and laid me gently on his bed. He slowly removed my shirt and with one lift he took off my bra. He then he climbed on top of me, kissing my neck and collarbone. As he kissed me up and down I pulled off his shirt reviling his beautiful body. Having his chest touch my breasts was so intoxication, it made me want him even more. I reached down to unbutton his jeans. I had a little trouble undoing them with him kissing me all over my pail body. When I go them undone he helped me shimmy them off to the ground. He didn't like to wear boxers so he was on top of me in all his glory. He stated grinding on me and I could feel his hard member rubbing between my legs.

I nibbled on his ear which was his weak spot and he moaned. I whispered into his ear, "Edward I want you inside me now". In a flash he had taken off my jeans and my laced thong. There we were together, just like all the other times before laying naked together. He ran his hands up and downs my body. When his hand ran down past my bellybutton I shivered. He started rubbing my clit and it sent me over the edge, that was my weak spot. I moaned and trusted my hips every time he would rub a certain way. He then put his finger into my wet pussy as he continued to rub my clit. As his finger went in and out of me and rubbing my clit I moaned louder. I could feel the climax coming and I screamed at him, "I am about to cum". At that moment he stopped. He looked at me and kissed the top of my head. He looked at me with his loving eyes and said, "I love you so much. You are my world." At that moment without any warning he trusted his cock into me. I gave out a loud moan that sounded like it echoed through the entire house, thank god his family was out hunting. He large cock was all the way in me, sometimes when he trusted to hard into me it felt like he was hitting my stomach, but this time was like the first time we ever made love. He was gentle, he felt like he wanted to savor every minute. He glided he cock in and out of my wet pussy. I could feel the climax coming and at that moment he knew I was about to cum. He started going a little faster, and then the orgasm took over my whole body. I could feel my walls contracting against his cock and it sent Edward over the edge letting out his cum into me. I could feel his cock contracting in me, a feeling I loved to feel. When he finally released everything and collapsed on top of me, his penis still inside me. I think this was my favorite part of making love was the end. Feeling like we were one and how magical it all felt. I stroked the back and played with his hair. He looked up at me and said, "That was amazing." I looked at him and smiled and said, "It always is with you. It's like a dream come true". I looked at the clock at it was 4 in the afternoon. Charlie would be home any minute waiting for dinner to be ready. I jumped off the bed frantically searching around the room for my clothes. As I put on all my clothes I turned to Edward who was still laying naked in the bed. I ran over to him and kiss the top of his forehead and said, "I shall see you tonight." He looked at me and said, "Not tonight Bella, I have things I have to get done." "So you are not sleeping in my room tonight?" He looked at me and said, "I think it might be good for a change that you sleep by yourself." I didn't really like the sound of that, but I thought that maybe he would go out hunting. I looked at him and gave he a fake smile and told him I would see him tomorrow. As I walked to the car I looked up to his room he stood there looking down at me. I waved to him, but he didn't wave back. I opened my door to my truck and hoped in. As the engine roared to life a teardrop had fallen onto my lap. I knew that this was the last time Edward and I would be together.

The next couple of day I didn't see Edward I guessed he was busy hunting. Those couple of days I cried myself to sleep, missing Edward body next to me. I was not like him to miss this many days away from me. I began to worry that I had done something wrong. A couple of more days went by and still heard nothing from him. I desisted that I would take a quick trip to his house to see him and ask him what was going on. As I turned to corner to the winding road to his house something inside me told me this was a bad idea. As the house came into view I saw Edward standing on the steps of the front door. Must have been nice to have a sister to warn you that your girl friend is on her way to come talk to you. As I stepped out of the car Edward said, "You shouldn't have come." I could feel the tears about to start rolling down my face. As I tried to hold them back Edward was at my side. I looked up and said, "What is going on? I don't understand." He stared at the ground then looked up into my eyes and said, "I can't be with you anymore Bella. I am a vampire and you are human. I can't pretend I am human for you when I'm not. My family and I are leaving town. I am never coming back. This is the last time you will ever see me. I am just sorry that I let this go on for this long." I was such in shock that all I could do was just stand there with tears running down my face. Then anger came over me and I let him have a piece of my mind. "So you just going to leave me then? After everything we have done together Edward, you're going to throw it all away? You're just going to fuck me and leave?" I wanted to punch him so badly, but what good would that have done, he was hard a rock. "Bella I want what best for you." "Oh please Edward. You are what's best for me." By this time my eyes must have looks like waterfalls. "Bella in a couple of months you'll forget that I ever existed." "I don't want to forget you Edward, I love you." "Bella, I don't love you anymore." Then my chest felt like someone had punch it so hard that they left a giant hole where my heart should be.

"Bella? Bella honey wake up!"

My eyes quickly opens to see the inside of my room and Charlie sitting on the side of my bed.

"Charlie?" my voice was horsed. "It's ok Bells, it was just a nightmare. You going to be alright"

I must have work him up screaming again. Now and days that seemed to happen a lot. It had only been a month since Edward had left, but he was everywhere I looked. I could not get him out of my head, and every night was the same nightmare of the day he left.


	2. Chapter 2 Fireworks

Chapter 2- Fireworks

After Edward left, my life had become nothing. I was a ghost. Everyone could see me, but I was not truly there. The feeling I felt day in and day out was a feeling I had never left before in my life. There was no purpose of living. Emptiness was all I felt for weeks. I was truly in hell.

After waking up screaming that night I didn't fall back asleep, but to me night time was the worst time. All I could hear was the silence, and for me silence was never good. It was a time to think, to remember, something I didn't want to do. Mornings were never good either. Waking up I felt like I was going to throw up, my stomach felt like it was in knots. Food was not a friend either. The smell made my stomach nauseous.

As I walked into the kitchen Charlie had this worried look. "I'm fine dad, just a little tired." He still kept his worried expression. "Alright Bells, just checking. Billy and I are going fishing today. You going to go over and see Jake?" I nodded. "Good. You and Jacob are getting really close. He has really helped you this past month." I nodded, I knew where this was going. He brought this up every so often. "Look I know that Jacob just your friend and all, but sometimes these things don't happened for a reason. What I am trying to say is, don't give up yet." I knew Charlie was just trying to help, but sometimes it made me more confused about how I felt toward Jacob. "I know dad, thanks. I'm headed out. I'll see you later."

As I walked out the house my thoughts were all over the place. Jacob was my best friend, someone who I felt completely safe with. He put me back together again after being catatonic for so long. He helped me take my mind off of everything that had happened. However, like Edward, Jacob also had a secret. He was a werewolf, but it didn't matter to me. He would always be Jacob to me. He hated Edward, for what he did to me. He said he would rip his head off if he ever came back and tired to hurt me. I liked how protective Jacob was to me. He made me feel safe. I knew our friendship meant more to Jacob, but how could I love him when I was so broke. I could never love Jacob the same way I loved Edward. I told Jacob that I didn't want to ruin our friendship and that I was too damaged, but that didn't stop Jacob from trying.

Driving to La Push, my head was spinning. The past couple of times Jacob and I hung out it was more intense. I could start to feel a connection, but I didn't want it. I was supposed to love Edward…... NOT Jacob…NOT my best friend. I had always loved Jacob just as my friend, but was that changing?

I pulled into Jacob's house and cut off my truck. As I hopped out of the truck Jacob was standing on the pouch waiting for me. He looked like he had just woken up wearing only shorts.

"Rough night?"

"The worst, but I am glad to see you." He smiled and gave me a hug.

"So Jake what are the plans for today?"

"Is it alright if we just watch a movie? I don't think I can work on the bikes or homework. My brain is fried." I nodded and he yawned like a lion and stretched. They must have been out running late last night. We walked into the house and sat down on the couch.

We snuggled next to each other as the movie started to play. It was nice to snuggle with Jacob, he was warm and my head fit perfectly between his head and shoulder. Throughout the movie Jacob kept squirming around. "You ok?" He nodded. He was acting really strange. I looked up at him then turned back to the movie when his hand cupped the side of my face and pulled me into a kiss. As his lips left mine he stared at me. He gave a little smirk and looked back at the TV.

_DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN? I JUST KISSED JACOB, MY BEST FIRNED! _

As I looked back at the movies my eyes got wide. HOLY SHIT, I did just kiss Jacob. My heart was racing. No, this is not supposed to happen. I am not in love with Jacob. It is not in my DNA. I could not have these kind of feeling for Jacob. I must have looked like a freak because I had this stupid grin. Thank god he could not see my face. This was all wrong, I loved Edward, but Jacob was there for me in my darkest days. Maybe I could try and kiss him again, see if there were any fireworks. I looked up at him, as he started to lean in for the kiss my heart felt like it jumped out of my skin making me jump and sending me forward into Jacob kiss.

I melted into his lips. They were so soft and felt perfect against mine. Then after what seem like forever our lips unlocked. We stared at each other with a look of shock on both of our faces.

_DAMN THOSE FIREWORKS! _


	3. Chapter 3 The Kiss & The Voice

Chapter 3- Rain

"I have to go!" I quickly jumped up from the couch and ran to the door.

"Bella, where are you going? The movie isn't over yet." Jacob ran to the door and grabbed my head and pulled me into his arms. I felt so awkward. I couldn't even look up at his face to talk to him.

"Jacob please just let me ago." I tried to pull away, but he held me close. "What's wrong?" I looked up for just a second. He looked so sad and I felt so bad. I just needed to get away to think about what had just happened. I had just kiss Jacob, and I didn't mind kissing him. I felt like I had betrayed Edward by kissing Jacob. I knew Edward was gone and he was never coming back, but my heart would not let him go.

"Jacob please, I need to think. I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Look Bella I know that blood sucker hurt you, but I would never hurt you. I will always be here for you and never leave you. Bella…..I…I….I love you"

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. He just said the 'L word'. What could I say to him, I don't have that strong of feelings for him. I don't if I could ever feel that way for him. How could I tell him how I felt without hurting him? I guess Jacob understood what I was thinking about because he released me from his arms. Anything I say from this point on would hurt him.

"Jake… I just need some time…. I'll call you…..Bye."

I quickly opened the door and ran to my truck as it started to pour down rain. As I hopped in and turned the tuck on and drove away I looked at my rear view mirror. I saw Jacob running in the pouring rain trying to catch up, but stopped when he got to the end of the drive away. Looking back at him, seeing him standing there drenched in water and rain coming down on him as he tried to catch up to me was heart breaking. It felt like that's all Jacob would ever do, run after me no matter what. Jacob would stop at nothing.

Leaving the Reservation everywhere I looked felt like Jacob was watching me. Tears filled my eyes as the rain pounded on my truck. The rain started to come down harder and I could barely see out my window. As I crossed into Forks I could see something silver on the side of the road and someone standing outside. My heart lifted, but I didn't want to jump to conclusion. He said he was never coming back, that he didn't love me. I slowed down and rolled down my window, but my heart sank when I saw it was just a guy fixing a flat tire. Once again the hole in my chest ripped a little. As I pulled into the house, I sat there in my car listening to the sound of the rain. I felt so angry and sad. I hated everything. I hated Edward for leaving me and I hated Jacob for kissing me. I started to cry, and then I screamed. I felt like a child throwing a temper tantrum, screaming and crying. My life couldn't get any more complicated than this. As I got control of my emotions and wiped away my tears the rain has let up a little. I could see out of my truck. Charlie's car was still gone. Thank God I didn't have to walk into the house looking like the mess I must have looked like. As I jumped out of the truck and walked to the door. I stared at the ground. I felt like a zombie. As I looked up my head turned to look at something that was standing in the woods. My eyes were still blurry from crying so I couldn't see, but I guess it was Jacob. He must have changed his mind and ran after me. As I walked over to him I was thinking of what I was going to tell him. How I didn't love him the same way and I didn't know if I could ever love him in that way. The tall figure waited for me. As I walked toward him I hung my head so I didn't have to look at Jacob's face when I told him how I felt. I stopped about six feet from him. We stood there in silence. I stared at the ground, to scared to look at him and see the sad expression he must have had on his face.

"Bella." The soft velvet voice said.

I'm dreaming. This was just a dream. I closed my eyes tight. Hoping and praying that I would wake up screaming and Charlie sitting on my bed waking me up telling me I had a nightmare and everything was going to be ok. I opened up my eye and stared at the ground. I looked at my shoes and the person had moved to be inches away from me as I stared to their shoes too. I slowly looked up with the rain started to pour down harder I looked up to see his face.

"Edward…."

He was there. He was real. This was not a dream.


	4. Chapter 4 Into The Woods

Chapter 4- Into the Woods

I close my eyes tight again and then I could feel something warm on my lips. When I opened my eyes reality snapped back in. I was kissing Jacob, I was still in his house on the couch. I quickly pulled away from him. I sat there in shock. I couldn't believe what just happened, what I had just experienced. It felt so real to me. I could swear on my life that Edward was standing there in the woods talking to me.

"Bella what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

I looked at him as a tear drop fell off my check.

"I have to go!" I quickly stood up and ran to the door. Jacob was close behind me fallowing me out to my truck.

"Bella", he grabbed my hand "I'm sorry if I am a bad kisser, but it was my first time. I know that totally gives me the loser card, but please don't leave I promise I won't kiss you again if it makes you feel weird. We can just keeping hanging out and finish watching the movie. Just please come back inside."

All I could do is smile at him. He had done nothing wrong yet he was so worried that he did. How could I explain to him of what I saw. I knew what I had to go, I had to go home and see if he was in the woods waiting for me.

"Jacob you did nothing wrong. It's me. I just need time to think about everything. I promise nothing will change between us. I'll call you when I get home."

I kissed him on the check and hopped into the truck. As I started to drive away it started to rain. I looked back into my review mirror and Jacob running after me, but then stopped at the end of the drive way, just like I saw.

As I pulled up to the house Charlie was still gone. I jumped out of the truck and ran to where the woods started. I looked everywhere.

"Edward…Edward…Edward….Edward where are you?"

"Bella?" a soft voice called. It sounded like it came from deep within the woods.

"I'm coming!" I screamed. As I pushed my way through the thick brush, I found myself going deeper and deeper into the woods.

I called his name over and over again, but it was silent. Nothing but the rain pouring down was all I could hear.

"Edward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I fell to the ground I curled up into a ball on the wet ground. As I cried the rain hit my face like a thousand bee's. I wanted to lay there waiting for him until he came to rescues me. If I died here it didn't matter I realized then my mind was playing tricks on me. I had to except Edward was never coming back. My vision was nothing but a flicker of a hope. Once again my heart felt like it had smashed into a thousand pieces. The hole that I had worked so hard to fill up was there again. I lay there crying until I drifted off and fell asleep.

I woke up to hear a howl and the forest was pitch black. I must have been asleep for a while. I lay there staring up at the trees. I could feel the emptiness that was now taking over my entire body. I could feel the tears starting to fill my eyes.

"BELLA?" a voice echoed though out the entire forest. "BELLA?"

I thought about calling back, but it seemed pointless. All I wanted was to lay here. I was soaking wet from the rain. It wasn't raining hard anymore just a light sprinkle. A cold front must have come in because it was freezing. As I lay there I closed my eye, the voice called my name again and was closer.

"Bella!" the warm voice said.

When I tried to speak my voice was quite and raspy.

"Shhhh Bella, it's ok. I've got you. You're safe now. I'll never let you go again."

My eyes flickered open to see his warm face. He held me close to his chest then swooped me up into his arms. I closed my eyes and drifted off. I knew that I was in safe hands. My body went limp in his arms and I drifted off into another deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 HIS Point of View

Chapter 5- "HIS" Point of View

Bella lay there so peacefully in my arms. I knew I had to get her to safety. I started to run. I held her close to my body, she was so cold. Looking at her I felt my entire body full up with emotion. I knew I was an idiot for letting her go, but at the time I thought it was the right decision. She felt so limp in my arms, and when she saw my face, it was like she saw me for the first time.

My house was now in site. I rushed up the pouch and flung open to door. I quickly ran into the living room and landed her on the couch. I then went to the hall way and from the closet gabbed two blankets. When I ran back to the living room she was slowly waking up. I sat next to her, holder her sweet face in my hand. Her eyes started to flutter open. When she saw my face her eyes were very peaceful. She started to speak. It wasn't clear at first, but then clear as a bell the words came out.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Bella."

A big goofy smile came across my face. All of a sudden she flung her arms around me and locked me in a kiss.


End file.
